This invention relates to disposable tooth cleaners, and more particularly to a device of this character which includes improved means for securing the tooth cleaner to the finger of the user. This invention constitutes an improvement of disposable tooth cleaners of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,698.